The present invention relates to a display driver and a display device.
A display panel exemplified by a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel is used in a display device that forms a display section of various types of information device. This display device comprises the display panel, a scan driver for driving a plurality of scan lines of the display panel, and a signal driver for driving a plurality of data lines of the display panel (generally speaking: a display driver).